


Therapy

by DiddyRyFan



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddyRyFan/pseuds/DiddyRyFan
Summary: Ryan meets Colin at therapy and a close friendship ensues.  When Ryan finishes therapy, a close friendship with the therapist also begins.





	Therapy

When he was younger, Ryan had put everything into his work. He had never sought after a relationship or companionship of any kind. Now he was starting to wonder if this had been wise. He had never not wanted a relationship, but it just never seemed that important. Since his accident three months ago, though, he had not been fit for work and he was starting to realise just how empty his life was. Being in his fifties now, he decided it was a bit late to be looking for romance. Besides, what woman wanted an old man when she could have someone in the prime of their life? He had made his bed, he might as well lie in it, he thought. There was no point dwelling on ‘what if’s or ‘could have been’s.

He was sitting in front of the television, yet again flicking from one mindless daytime show to another. Eventually, he gave up and turned it off. He picked up a random book from one of the piles which had been growing around his chair. It was a Jane Austen book, Pride and Prejudice. It must be one of the many his work colleagues had brought around, it was certainly not one he would buy himself. He opened it thinking he may as well read it, he had read all the interesting books three times at least. “It is a truth universally acknowledged…” he started reading. He only got to the third page, however, when his alarm went off. He groaned and put the book back onto its pile. It was time to do the daily exercises set by his therapist. He would much rather read Jane Austen's entire collection. He hated doing these exercises, but the therapist had noticed he wasn't doing them and had threatened him with daily appointments if he didn't start doing them by himself.

As he sat down again, having completed the last exercise, he grudgingly realised that they were starting to get easier. He hoped Ms Hall appreciated it and laid off him a bit at therapy tomorrow. He thought about the therapy. The group was mainly older people with failing joints. He was currently the only one younger than 65 there, unless you counted the therapist Ms Hall. He wished he could give it up, but knew that would only happen when he was well enough to go back to work.

\----------

The next day he walked into the therapy room, last to arrive as usual. He scanned the faces that turned to look at him, all the usuals were still there, no one had died this week then. Then he noticed a new face, a man taller than average, but still not as tall as Ryan, bald on top with white hair around the edges.

“Take a seat Ryan,” Ms Hall said, “I've been waiting for you, as usual.”

Ryan muttered an apology.

Ms Hall continued, “As you will all undoubtedly have noticed, we have a new face with us today.” She pointed at the balding man. “This is Colin.”

Colin looked slightly embarrassed to have them all staring at him. Ms Hall then started them all on the usual routine of exercises, then went around each of them in turn to do the individual stuff. She started with Colin, partly to show him how to do the routine stuff properly. When she came to Ryan she did all the normal test to see how he was progressing.

“I'm glad to see you’ve finally started listening to me.” She said. “You've made really good progress this week, well done.”

Ryan answered, “Well, I couldn't have you carrying out that threat, Ms Hall. I couldn't have a pretty woman turn up at my door every day. What would the neighbours think?”

“I have told you before Ryan, call me Laura. And let the neighbours think what they want, my only concern is getting you back to full health again. Keep up the good work.” And she moved on to the next person.

When the session came to an end, Laura said, “Well done everyone. You have all done remarkably well this week. I hope and trust you’ll all do just as well next week. Make sure you keep up those regular exercises at home, and have a good week. She started gathering up her things.

Ryan went over to Colin and said, “Hey. I'm Ryan, nice to meet you.”

“Colin. Are we the youngest in the group?” Came the reply.

“It depends on your age. For the last few months, I've been the only one attending who doesn't draw a pension.”

“I'm only in my fifties.” Replied Colin, “Don't be fooled by the hair, or lack thereof. I started losing that before I was thirty.”

“That must have been hard.” Commented Ryan.

“Yes.” Colin agreed, “It took years to be able to ignore the comments other people thought were funny.”

“I know what you mean,” Said Ryan. “I get them all the time. Height jokes big feet jokes.”

“So how tall are you? There are not many who are taller than me.”

“Six six. What about you?”

“Six two.”

“Are you two going home or are you going to camp out in my therapy room?” Said Laura suddenly.

They both jumped, apologised, and left together.

“See you next week then.” Said Ryan as he headed home.

“Yeah. See you.” Replied Colin.

The week progressed in the normal, ultra slow, very boring way. Each day, Ryan walked the short distance to the store. Partly to top up on groceries, but mainly because Ms Hall said he needed to start walking more. Every day he had his meals by himself and sat in front of the television until it threatened to send him to sleep. Then he picked up a book off the stack. He didn't usually get far before his alarm reminded him to do his exercises.

\----------

A few weeks later Colin and Ryan arrived at therapy at the same time. They sat next to each other, as was normal now. They chatted while doing the routine exercises.

“So you're still in work then.” Said Ryan.

“Yeah,” Answered Colin, “I get Tuesdays off to come here. It is the least they can do. It is their fault I'm here at all.”

“Really? How can a desk job give you leg injuries?”

“We have this shelving unit used to store files and documents. They didn't secure it to the wall before making it top heavy. I tried to pull a file out and the whole thing fell on top of me.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah. At least I'm not the poor sap who had to put all the files back after they finally attached it to the wall. So what about you?”

“My injury is my own fault. Car accident.” Said Ryan, “But I'm a delivery driver. I need to be able to lift and carry, so I can't work until I’m completely better. They are keeping my job for me though. They have a temporary worker in to cover me. I have been with them for almost twenty years. They are a great company to work for.”

“So what have you been doing with yourself while you are off work?”

“Going crazy with boredom, that’s what.”

“Don't you go out with mates?” Asked Colin.

“I don't really have any mates outside work. I kind of neglected my social life when I was younger.”

“So you just sit in the house, all day, every day?”

“Near enough, yeah. I go to the store every morning because Ms Hall said I need to go outside at least once every day, but other than that, yeah.”

“That is not good, physically or mentally.” Colin said, “How about we start meeting for a coffee on Saturdays?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Said Laura.

Colin and Ryan both jumped.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.” She said, “Colin, you're next.”

\----------

That Saturday Ryan and Colin met at a coffee house.

“So you aren't married then?” Colin said to Ryan.

“No,” He replied, “I never really had a girlfriend, unless you count in high school.”

“So how come?”

“I never really thought much about it. I was too engrossed in work most of the time. What about you?”

Colin held up his left hand to show a shiny gold wedding ring. “Married for thirty years now. I have a son, no sorry, I mean a daughter.”

Ryan laughed, “How can you forget if you have a son or daughter?”

“Well he, I mean she, used to be my son, Luke. But she told us only a month or so back that she's transgender and identifies as a woman now. So I now have a daughter called Kinley instead. I just keep forgetting to call her a she instead of a he.”

“Wow. Thanks for meeting me, by the way. You have saved me from a day of awful TV programs.”

“No problem.”

That was the start of a great friendship. They met at that coffee house every Saturday after that.

\----------

Laura smiled at Ryan, “We'll soon be losing you from our group, Ryan.” She said, “You have made tremendous progress, though it could have been two months earlier if you had started doing your daily exercises when I first told you to.”

“You mean I’m almost well enough to go back to work?” He asked excitedly.

“Yes. Almost.”

“Thank you Ms Hall. You don't know how desperate I have been to get back into work.”

“I've been telling you for 6 months now, Ryan, call me Laura!”

\----------

“Hey, Col.”

“Hey, Ry. You having the usual?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“So this week will be your last therapy session, then.”

“Yeah. I start back at work the Monday after. It feels great to be finally getting back to work.”

“I’ll bet. I don’t know how you coped with over six months off.”

“Hey, Col. I’m planning a barbeque a week today, to celebrate going back to work. You coming? Debra and Kinley are welcome to come too if they want.”

“Sure, I’ll come. Who else is going?”

“Well, I’ve asked all the guys at work. Most said they’ll be there. I don’t really know anyone else to invite.”

“I keep forgetting how small your circle of friends is.”

\----------

Ryan was sat quietly, watching Ms Hall work with Colin. This could be the last time he sees her. Although he was glad to be finally done with therapy, he was a little sad about not seeing her again. They had some good banter between them over the months, especially after Ryan actually started doing his exercises. Then an idea occurred to him.

“Your turn now Ryan.” Said Ms Hall. “Let’s make double sure you’re fit to start work again.”

“Ms Hall, sorry, Laura. I’m having a barbeque on Saturday to celebrate going back to work. Would you like to come, since you’re the main reason I’m going back to work?”

“I’m not supposed to socialise with my patients outside of work.” She said looking thoroughly disappointed.

“But on Saturday I won’t be your patient any more, will I?” Answers Ryan.

“That’s true.” She replies, brightening up at the thought. “In that case, I’d love to come. Where is it?”

“It’ll be at my place, in the back yard.” He answers, “You’re welcome to bring your husband along too.”

She looked rather confused for a moment, then said, “Oh. I’m not married. I only wear the ring at work to stop my patients trying to hit on me. I’m not even in a relationship at the moment. Oops, I shouldn’t be telling you this yet, you’re still my patient until the end of this session.”

“I won’t tell.” Said Ryan. “You have my address, don’t you?”

“Yes, I can get it from the files.”

\----------

It was saturday and all the guys from work had arrived already. The doorbell went and Ryan answered it.

“Oh, hey Col.” He said.

“Hi, Ry.” Colin answered, “This is Debra, my wife. And Kinley, my daughter.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Ryan said, “Come through to the back. I’ll introduce you to the guys.”

He led them through the house to the spacious back yard.

“This is Wayne, Jeff, Brad and Chip.” He said, pointing to them in turn. “Drew couldn’t make it. Guys, this is Colin and his wife Debra, and their daughter, Kinley.”

Just then the doorbell went again. Ryan rushed to answer it.

“Hi Laura.” He said.

“Hi Ryan. So you finally stopped calling me Ms Hall then?”

“Yeah. Well you’re no longer my therapist, so that means we’re friends now. Come through and meet everyone.” He took her through to the back. “This is Laura Hall. She was my therapist and the reason I’m able to go back to work next week.” He then introduced everyone.

\----------

On Monday Ryan was finally in work again. He had his old partner, Wayne, back. It took no time at all to slip back into the old routine in work. The first job of the day was delivering a refrigerator to an elderly couple. Then they had a three piece suite for a young lady. The third delivery of the day, just before lunch, was a shelving unit which they had to carry up three flights of stairs.

When they stopped for lunch they were very grateful for the rest. Just as Ryan was tucking into his second sandwich his phone beeped with an SMS. He had a look.

It was from an unknown number and read, Hi Ryan. It's Laura Hall here. I hope you don't mind, I got your cell phone number from your notes. I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to your barbecue at the weekend. I had a really good time. Hope to see you again soon sometime.

Ryan replied, You're welcome. It was good having you there. Colin and I meet every Saturday for coffee at the Coffee House on Main Street. You would be welcome to join us whenever, if you’d be allowed, but Colin is still your patient though, isn't he?

Ryan didn't get a reply while on lunch break.

That evening, as he was sitting down to his supper, his phone beeped again. He looked at it and it was from Laura again.

Sorry, I didn't get your reply before my phone got turned off at the end of lunch. I would have liked to meet up with you, but as you say, Colin is still a patient so I can't take you up on that offer just yet. Sorry.

Ryan replied, Don't worry, I understand. The rules are there to protect you and your patients.

About five minutes later Ryan got another text off Laura. You would be welcome to join the Rambling Club I’m part of on Sunday afternoons, if you're into that sort of thing.

Ryan replied, I've never tried it before. I'd be willing to give it a go, I'm trying to expand my social circle and that is as good a way to start as any.

\----------

That Sunday Ryan wore his walking boots and met with Laura and the group in the park. He had a fun afternoon getting to know the other ramblers, who all seemed fascinated with his height. Although Ryan was mingling nicely with the group, Laura stayed close to Ryan throughout the ramble and seemed to talk more to him than anyone else.

When the ramble was over and everyone had dispersed, Laura asked Ryan, “So what did you think, Ryan?”

“I enjoyed it more than I expected.” He replied.

“So will you be joining us again next week?” She enquired.

He answered, “I think I will.”

“See you next week then.” She said as she got into her car.

\----------

Over the next few weeks, Ryan began to really enjoy his new weekly routine; Monday to Friday in work, Saturday with Colin and Sunday with the Rambling Club. On his fifth week of Rambling Club he discovered something interesting.

“Hi Richard.” Ryan said, walking with the younger man.

“Hi Ryan. So you're serious about the Rambling Club then.”

“Yes. Before, I had no social life outside work. I want to change that and this is an ideal way to do it.”

“So how did you hear about us again?”

“Laura. She used to be my therapist.”

“Oh I see.” Richard answered in a way that Ryan didn't quite understand. At the puzzled look on Ryan's face Richard said, “Well until you joined us Laura only came along about once a month.”

“Really.” Said Ryan, but before they could continue the conversation Richard was needed as the first aider further back in the group.

Ryan thought no more of what Richard had revealed. He had an inkling what Richard was trying to say, but didn't like to build his hopes up, so he just dismissed the idea completely.

\----------

The next Tuesday evening Ryan had a call off Colin.

“Hi Colin.” He said.

“Hi Ryan. I finished therapy today.” Said Colin.

“That's great.” Replied Ryan, “I bet you're glad to be done. I know I was.”

“Yes, it's good to have it behind me. I hope you don't mind, but I invited Laura to join us for coffee this Saturday, just as a small celebration of being done. I did invite a couple of others but they can't make it. I know it's nothing as big as your barbecue, but it's not such a big deal for me.”

“No, that's great. I don't mind at all. I invited her along about a month ago, but she couldn't join us then as you would still be her patient at the time.”

“Yes, she mentioned that. She said she was glad to be able to join us at last. Anyway, I've got to go. See you Saturday.”

“Yeah, see you.”

\----------

That Saturday, Ryan met Colin as usual. Ten minutes later Laura joined them. She was wearing a nice skirt and a tight fitting t-shirt.

“Hi.” Said Colin.

“Hello.” Replied Laura.

“You looked nice.” Said Ryan, not having seen her in a skirt before.

“Thank you.” She replied, blushing a little.

The dynamics of the meet up felt different with Laura there as well, but Ryan thought it worked better. When they left the Coffee House, Colin and Ryan both walked Laura to her car.

As Laura drove off Colin said to Ryan, “You know? I think she likes you.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Ryan.

“Well, she blushed whenever you complimented her and she was definitely looking at you more than me. In fact, the only times she did look at me was when I was talking directly to her.”

“Really?” Replied Ryan.

“Of course.” Answered Colin. “I suggest you call her at some time and see if she wants to join us regularly.”

That became the new routine, meeting Laura and Colin on a Saturday, and meeting Laura and the ramblers on a Sunday. Ryan and Laura became really close friends over the next couple of months.

\----------

As soon as Thanksgiving was over Colin started organising a Christmas party at his house. It was not long before Ryan was also involved in organising it too. Colin had already invited everyone, but there was food to organise, drink to arrange, decorations to make and buy, and music to argue about. Between them they had everything pretty much sorted by about two days before the event.

On the day, they were ready for guests with about an hour and a half to spare. With only an hour to go Ryan's phone rang.

“Hello?” He answered it.

“Hi Ryan.” Said Laura on the other end, “I'm really sorry this is such short notice, but I won't make the party tonight. My cousin has been taken to the hospital. He fell awkwardly and we think he has broken his leg.”

“Oh I'm sorry.” He answered, “Don't worry, we understand. We will see you Saturday then.”

“Yeah. See you.” And she hung up.

“Laura won't make it. Her cousin is at the hospital.” Ryan told Colin.

“Oh that is a shame.” Said Colin.

Later, the place was heaving. There were Colin’s workmates, Ryan's workmates, a few from the ramblers’ club and some of Colin’s other friends, as well as some of Debra’s and Kinley's friends. Ryan was approached by a group of people he didn't know.

A tall lady said, “Hi. You must be Ryan. We work with Colin. I’m Aisha, this is Jonathan, Karen, Cathy and Linda.” She had clearly had a few drinks. "We've got a bet on and were wondering if you could settle it for us. How tall are you?”

Surprised, he answered, “Six foot six.”

Jonathan whooped with delight while the others looked slightly disappointed.

Ryan then said, “You're pretty tall yourself. How tall are you?”

Aisha answered, “Without the heels I'm six foot.”

Later in the evening the games had started. They played a game where there were two bowls with lots of pieces of paper in. One bowl had everyone’s names in, the other had slips of paper with actions or activities on. In turn, each person pulled one slip of paper from each bowl. As the host Colin went first. He pulled the name out first and read ‘Wayne’. Then he pulled the other slip out and read ‘arm wrestle’. So Colin and Wayne sat at a table. Wayne put his right elbow on the table as Colin put his left elbow down. There was a chuckle from everyone as they all realised Colin was left-handed. Wayne switch to his left, obviously assuming he'd have an easy win. They grasped hands and tensed as they each started pushing against the other. Wayne was soon surprised by Colin’s unexpected strength. They seem to be evenly matched at first, then Colin started to gain ground. Soon Wayne was really fighting to stay in the game. Suddenly, Colin slammed Wayne’s hand down on the table. A cheer went up.

Wayne said, “Well done. You're stronger than you look.”

Colin said, “So I've been told, but that was your weaker arm. Do you want to try again with the right hand this time?”

Wayne agreed and they grasped right hands with their elbows on the table. They pushed against each other once more as their faces set in grimaces. This match lasted longer than the first, but eventually Wayne started gaining ground. Colin’s hand slowly started inching towards the tabletop as his grimace intensified with the effort of trying to resist. After a while Colin’s hand finally touched the tabletop. There was a huge cheer and the two men stood and shook hands.

“We'll call it a draw.” Said Colin.

“Well played.” Said Wayne. “Your right hand is stronger than my left.”

“Well,” Replied Colin, “My left hand might be dominant, but my right gets more practise as people just assume everyone's right handed.”

Next, Drew pulled out the name ‘Greg’ and the activity ‘improvise a song together about traffic’. Then Aisha drew the name ‘Ryan’, so Ryan stepped forward. She pulled a slip of paper out of the other bowl and read aloud ‘kiss on the mouth’. A number of people wolf whistled and Ryan blushed. Aisha stepped right up to Ryan and gave him, not a peck as he had expected, but a prolonged kiss. Ryan's blush deepened as everyone watching went “Wooooo” together. There was a bit of laughter that Ryan's face when Aisha pulled away. A few people later and it was Ryan's turn. He took a name from the first bowl. It said ‘Colin’. Then he took a slip from the second bowl and read ‘feed each other jello while blindfolded’. Someone tied scarves around their eyes and sat them at the table. They were given a bowl of jello and some spoons. Laughter rang out as they smeared the sticky sweet dessert over each other’s faces.

As they took the blindfolds off and laughed at each other, Colin said, “I'm glad you didn't pick out another one that said to kiss.”

Ryan replied, “Me too.”

The games continued.

\----------

It wasn't until the next day that Ryan realised some people at the party had been taking photos. Ryan only had a Facebook account because the guys at work had insisted on setting one up for him. He mainly went on it to see what others had posted. The day after the party he had a number of notifications. He clicked them and they showed a number of photos of Ryan at the party. Most were reasonable pictures, considering it had been a party. There were some which made him rather embarrassed though. Brad had taken one of Aisha kissing him during the game. Jeff had a couple of him dancing with Aisha later in the evening. Chip had posted one that Ryan had to think for a while before he could place. It looked like Ryan and Aisha were sharing a very romantic hug. Finally, Ryan worked out that it was taken when Aisha had stumbled in her heels and literally fallen into Ryan’s arms. He hadn't noticed that look on Aisha’s face at the time though. Ryan chose not to comment on the photos. It was very rare for him to post or comment at all on Facebook and he saw no reason to break the habit now.

That evening Ryan called Laura. “Hi. I was wondering how your cousin is.”

“My cousin is fine, just a simple break. They put her leg in plaster.” Laura replied a little stiffly.

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked.

“Yes, I'm fine thank you.” She answered, “I'll see you.” And she hung up.

Her behaviour puzzled Ryan, but he didn't know what was wrong or how to help.

\----------

The next Saturday Colin, Ryan and Laura met in the Coffee House as usual. Laura spoke mainly to Colin and said very little to Ryan.

When she had left, Colin asked, “What was that about?”

Ryan answered, “I have no idea. She sounded off on the phone the other day when I called to see if her cousin was alright.”

“Well I guess you find out. I'm not sure I want more Saturday coffees with that atmosphere.” Said Colin.

“I'll ask her about it on the ramble tomorrow.” Ryan replied.

\----------

The next day, however, Laura didn't show up for the ramblers club. When he got home Ryan called Laura.

“Hello Ryan.” She answered stiffly.

“Hi Laura. I'd like to know how I’ve offended you. I don't know what I've done or said, but I want to put it right.”

“Oh, don't you.” She said incredulously.

“I have no idea.” He replied.

“Well why don't you ask that woman, what was her name? Aisha.”

“Aisha?” Asked Ryan, “I’ve only met her once, why would I ask her?”

“Well from what I've seen on Facebook, you were all over her at the party.”

“Oh.” Said Ryan, as he finally worked it out. “That was nothing. The kiss was part of a party game, I danced with all the women there including Debra and Kinley, and the one that looks like a hug, she fell and someone got a photo at the moment I caught her.”

“Really?” Said Laura disbelievingly.

“Honestly.” Said Ryan. “If you don't believe me ask Colin. She is his work mate. I really don't want to lose your friendship Laura, you mean a lot to me.”

She replied, “We'll see.” And hung up.

It wasn't until now that their friendship was in jeopardy that Ryan realised how much Laura really meant to him. He phoned Colin.

“Hey Ryan.”

"Colin. I’ve just come off the phone to Laura. You've got to talk to her for me. She's seen some of the photos on Facebook of the party, the ones with me and Aisha in. She thinks something went on between us. I've tried to explain to her but she won't listen.” Ryan said at top speed.

“Hey slow down. I didn't get half of that. Start again.”

“Colin. Laura saw the photos of the party on Facebook, the ones with me and Aisha in.”

“So?” Replied Colin.

“Have you seen them?” Asked Ryan.

“I think so.” Said Colin. “Hang on, let me get them up.” There was a pause while Colin tapped at the computer. Then he said, “Oh I see the trouble.”

“I tried explaining it to her.” Said Ryan, “She won't listen to me. Will you talk to her for me? Tell her how it really was?”

“Sure mate. When did you cuddle Aisha?”

“Remember when she fell and I caught her?”

“Oh yeah. That's a really well timed photo. Anyway, of course I'll talk to her for you. I didn't know you two were this serious.”

“Neither did I, until I heard her reaction this evening. Now I've realised she means the world to me. I don't want to lose her, not when I've only just realised how much she means to me. Call me when you've spoken to her, let me know what happens.”

“Of course mate.” And they hung up.

Colin then dialled Laura's number.

“Hi Colin.” She answered a bit wary.

“Hi Laura. I've just had Ryan on the phone. He was very upset.”

“Oh I'm sure he was.” She said a bit acerbic.

Colin said, “I've only just looked properly at the Facebook photos of the party. It really wasn't how it looks you know.”

“And I suppose you are going to tell me that this Aisha wasn't looking goo-goo eyes at him in that one where she supposedly fell?”

“Well she really did fall. She’d had a little too much to drink and was rather unsteady on her feet. As for her expression, I haven't told Ryan this, but she did ask me about five minutes after that fall if Ryan was available. I told her as much as I knew, that I wasn’t sure, but there seemed to be something developing between him and a lady, by which I meant you.”

“Really?” Asked Laura, “What did she do then?”

She stopped flirting with Ryan and started flirting with Wayne instead. If you look at Brad's album you'll see a few photos of Aisha and Wayne together. Ryan really is cut up about the possibility of losing your friendship. Please don't let my party drive a wedge between the two of you.”

“I'll have to think through.” Said Laura with uncertainty.

They said goodbye and hung up. Colin then call Ryan back.

“Hi Ryan. I spoke to her. I tried explaining things as I see them. She said she'll have to think it through, but she sounded a lot more unsure about things at the end of the phone call than she did at the start. I've done what I can, and I suggest you give her some time to sort her thoughts out. Wait for her to contact you.”

“Thanks Col.” Said Ryan. “You're a pal. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

\----------

The next few days were excruciating for Ryan, not knowing if Laura had accepted the truth or if she still thought of him as a low life. Even the guys at work had noticed something was off with Ryan. They had asked if he was coming down with something and commented that he wasn't himself. When he didn't elaborate they simply respected his privacy in the matter.

It wasn't until Wednesday that Ryan heard from Laura again. He had just gone into the kitchen to prepare his evening meal when his cell phone rang.

“Hi Ryan. It's Laura here. I was wondering if you're free to meet up this evening?”

“Of course.” He answered. “If you haven't eaten yet we could go to a diner or restaurant.”

“No I haven't eaten yet. How about the diner on forth?”

“Sure. Half an hour?”

“That's fine. See you soon.”

Ryan arrived first and just got a drink to start with. Within five minutes Laura arrived. They ordered some food and sat at a table in a quiet corner.

“I'm sorry I didn't believe you.” Laura said, “I was so upset at seeing the photos. You hadn't said anything about them before then.”

“I'm sorry.” Replied Ryan. “I probably should have told you, at least about the kiss.”

“I was so scared I'd lost you to a beautiful woman.”

“Aisha is beautiful in her own way, but you're more beautiful to me. So are we friends again?”

“Yes.” She answered smiling.

They continued to chat as they ate. By the time they left the diner they were laughing and joking. They had both walked to the diner, so Ryan walked Laura home.

When they reached her door he said, “Thank you for meeting me tonight.”

She replied, “Thank you for getting Colin to call me.”

Ryan then leaned in and kissed her. They stood there for about five minutes kissing, before Ryan said goodnight and left. When he got home Ryan texted Colin.

Hi Col. Thought you'd like to know. Laura called this evening, asked me to meet her. It went brilliantly. Thank you for speaking to her for me. See you Saturday.

Colin replied, That's great news. Glad to hear it. See you Saturday.

\----------

The next day, Ryan arrived at work with a spring in his step.

“Glad to have you back.” Commented Wayne.

“What do you mean?” Asked Ryan.

“Well the last few days, you may have been physically here, but you weren’t yourself at all. I assume that whatever was wrong has been put right again.”

“Oh yes. Not just put right, but better.” Ryan answered.

\----------

On Saturday Ryan was so eager to see Laura that he arrived at the Coffee House twenty minutes early. Colin arrived quarter of an hour after Ryan, surprised to see Ryan already there and on his second coffee. Ryan filled Colin in on the details he didn't already know. Laura arrived dead on time wearing the same outfit she had worn the first time she’d met them here. Before she had even reached the table, Ryan stood up and greeted her with a hug and a kiss, which was a lot shorter than the last, but no less passionate.

“Hi gorgeous.” Said Ryan.

“Hello handsome. Hi Colin.” Laura replied.

Ryan and Laura sat very close and held hands the entire time.

“Looks like you two really have made up.” Said Colin.

“Yeah. We're the best of friends again.” Said Laura.

“And more.” Added Ryan with a smile.

“I'm glad to see it.” Said Colin, “I don't think I could have taken the tension for long.”

The morning was pleasant all round. Ryan and Laura held hands the whole time and Colin was happy to see them getting on again and glad that it looked like Ryan had finally found that someone special.

The next day Ryan arrived for the ramble and found Laura already there. This time, Laura initiated the kiss, although they once again kept it short. They stayed side by side for the entire ramble. When the ramble was over, Ryan and Laura went for a coffee together and spent the next two or three hours drinking coffee.

When it was finally time to part, Ryan said, “I don't think I want to wait until next weekend before I see you again. Do you want to go out for a meal on Wednesday evening?”

“I'd love to.” Laura replied. “This will be our first official date.” She added.

“I know.” Replied Ryan.

\----------

When Wednesday arrived Ryan wore his best suit and tie. He arrived at Laura's house at seven, as they had agreed, and knocked on the door. Laura opened the door. She was wearing a beautiful evening dress and shawl.

“You look beautiful.” Said Ryan as he kissed her.

“Thank you.” Replied Laura. “You look rather handsome yourself.”

Ryan took her to a fancy restaurant, where they had a four course meal. After the meal they went for a walk around the park. They talked like there was no tomorrow and stopped to kiss quite often. Before they knew it, it was gone midnight. Ryan drove Laura home, and like a gentleman he even walked her from the car to her front door.

He kissed her again and said, “Goodbye Laura.”

She kissed him and said, “Goodbye Ryan. I'll see you on Saturday.”

“Saturday.” Said Ryan and he kissed her passionately again, running his hands through her hair, down her back and resting them on her bottom.

He then got back into his car and gave her a wave before driving off.

The next Wednesday Ryan took Laura to the pictures. It became a regular thing. Every Wednesday evening they went on a date. Sometimes they went for a fancy meal, sometimes to the pictures, and when the warmer weather reappeared they went on night-time picnics too. Occasionally, they went on a double date with Colin and Debra.

\----------

One warm summer Wednesday evening Ryan picked Laura up as usual.

“So where are we going tonight handsome?” Laura asked.

“If you don't mind the drive, I thought we could go to the beach for a picnic.” Answered Ryan.

“Oooo. A picnic on the moon-lit beach. How romantic.”

When they arrived, Ryan grabbed the picnic basket, slung the blanket over one arm and took Laura’s arm in his other. They made their way onto the sand and chose a spot where the sand was firm but not too wet. They spread the blanket out and sat on it together. Ryan unpacked the picnic and they enjoyed sandwiches, chips, fruit and cake together, while watching the sea lap back and forth, slowly going out, with the full moon looking down on them.

When they had finished the food and were sat leaning against each other, Ryan said, “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Hearing something unusual in his voice, Laura asked, “What is it, Ry?”

Ryan reached into the bottom of the picnic basket and pulled out a small jeweller’s box.

Holding it out to her, Ryan asked, “Laura, will you marry me?”

Stunned, Laura took the box and opened it, before replying, “I’d love to.”

She slipped the ring on her finger and kissed Ryan passionately. They ended up laying down with Laura on top of Ryan. Laura reached down to undo Ryan’s pants, but Ryan took hold of her hands and lifted them away.

“No. Not yet.” He said gently.

“Don’t you want to?” Laura asked, feeling slightly hurt.

“Part of me wants to very badly, believe me, but I’d like to leave that for our wedding night, if that’s alright.” He answered.

“So that’s why you always leave me at the door, and never ask to come in?”

“Yes. I’m always afraid that if we were alone together in either of our houses, the reasonable part of me that wants to wait will get drowned out by the more passionate part of me.”

“I can’t say it’ll be easy, but we’ll wait, if that’s what you want.”

They sat on the beach, cuddling together, for what felt like half the night, before finally making their way home. They had agreed to both announce their engagement on social media that night, so Ryan did something he hadn’t done before, he posted a Facebook status. It read, “The beautiful Laura Hall and I are now engaged. Engagement party and wedding dates to be set soon.” He then reacted with ‘heart’ to Laura’s announcement, before logging out and going to bed.

\----------

A few weeks later, Ryan and Laura were decorating the hall they had hired for their engagement party. There was a buffet along one wall, tables and chairs around the edges, and the center of the floor clear for dancing. The dj was setting up his equipment as the couple were decorating. With everything ready and set, Ryan and Laura sat at one of the tables, resting before their friends arrived.

First to arrive was Colin. He put a wrapped gift on one of the tables, and went and hugged Ryan and Laura.

“Congratulations.” He said.

“Thanks, mate.” Replied Ryan.

“Thank you, Colin.” Said Laura, as the dj started up some background music.

It was not long before the other guests arrived. The gift table was soon overflowing with packages.

Half an hour after the time on the invites, the dj shouted into the mic, “Let’s hear it for the lucky couple, Ryan and Laura.”

There was a huge round of applause accompanied by a lot of whistling and hollering.

Then the dj said, “Ryan and Laura, if you’ll step onto the dance floor, we can begin the dancing with a slow, romantic tune.”

Ryan and Laura stepped into the middle of the floor, held each other close and slow danced to You Are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker. It was not long before Colin and Debra joined them on the dance floor, followed by Wayne and Aisha and others soon after. After the first song, Ryan and Laura stepped to the side as the dj put on a livelier tune. They got themselves some food from the buffet, as no-one seemed to want to be first there, and sat at a table to eat. They were joined by Colin and Debra, Brad, Jeff and a few of Laura’s friends.

The party was a roaring success. When it was time to think about winding things down, Ryan spoke from the dj’s mic.

“Thank you all for being here and celebrating our engagement with us.” He said, “Thank you to the dj and the caterers for helping to make this a great party. But most importantly, thank you Laura for saying yes. I just wanted to let you all know, we’ve set the date, July 20th next year. We’ll be getting the invites out in due course and we hope you can all be there. Thank you.” And he handed the mic back to the dj.

There was a round of applause, before everyone started talking at once.

\----------

The next year flew by. The invites were made, written and sent. The church and reception venue was booked. The decorators and caterers were booked. The wedding party was chosen, Colin was best man, and Laura’s sister was maid of honour. The outfits were chosen. They had a wild time at their bachelor and bachelorette parties, without anything major going wrong.

Finally, the big day arrived. Colin arrived at Ryan’s house quite early. He made sure Ryan was up, breakfasted, showered and dressed, before changing into his own suit. They arrived at the church in plenty of time and took a seat at the front. The groomsmen and ushers were doing their jobs well.

When everyone was seated, the priest took his place at the front and the music began. Everyone turned as the bridal procession began. When Laura finally entered, Ryan was taken aback at how beautiful she looked. The dress was gorgeous and made her even more stunning than Ryan thought possible. Finally, she reached the front and the ceremony began.

“I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” Announced the priest.

Ryan kissed his new wife as their friends and family cheered. The music started up again, and they walked down the aisle together, arm in arm, huge smiles on their faces.

\----------

That evening, after an amazing and thoroughly exhausting day, they arrived at what used to be Ryan’s, and was now both of their, house. They would be spending their wedding night here, and going on their honeymoon tomorrow morning.

“Wait!” Said Ryan as Laura was about to walk through the door.

He then picked her up and carried her in the traditional way over the threshold. He then, proceeded to carry her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

He put her gently down onto the king sized bed, saying, “I love you so much, Mrs Stiles.”

Ryan helped Laura out of her dress, following her instructions carefully so as not to make a mistake and break something. He then removed his own suit, while trying to watch Laura. Soon they were both stood there, Ryan in just his boxers, Laura in some seriously sexy lingerie.

“Wow.” Said Ryan, “You are one hot woman.”

Then he kissed her passionately. As he kissed her, he reached around to her back and undid her bra, a lot quicker than he expected. After allowing her bra to fall to the floor, she put her arms around him and rubbed his back, slowly moving her hands down, until she reached the top of his boxers. Then she slid her hands inside his boxers and rubbed her hands over his buttocks, while she squished her chest into his.

After a while, Ryan held Laura at arms length, drinking in the sight of her naked breasts, before he bent and closed his lips around one. Her breathing hitched and she started to moan as he teased her nipples with his tongue and mouth. He then laid her back on the bed, still massaging her breast with his mouth. He pulled her panties off, then trailed kisses down her belly, before licking her labia and clit. He showed off his tongue skills on her clit, and she was getting wetter and wetter, moaning in pleasure. As she screamed her orgasm, her juices flowed out and onto the bed. Ryan licked at her slit, lapping her juices. When she stilled a bit, he moved back up and kissed her mouth again.

“That was wonderful.” She said. “Now it’s your turn.” And she rolled them over so he was underneath.

She then kissed his neck a few times, trailed her kisses down his chest and licked his nipples. He moaned in delight, so she sucked on his nipple, playing with it with her tongue, before continuing her trail of kisses down his belly. When she reached the edge of the boxes he was still wearing, she sat up a little, and looked with eager eyes as she slid his boxers down to his ankles. She saw to her delight a very large, rather erect penis. Smiling, she then closed her lips around his head. She ran her tongue over his head, exploring with the tip, before sucking as much of his penis into her mouth as she could. As he hit her throat, she swallowed around him, and wrapped her hand around the portion of his shaft that did not fit into her mouth. She started sucking and slid her mouth and hand up and down him, playing with her tongue as she did so. As Ryan’s breathing got heavier and he started moaning, Laura found herself getting horny again, and started playing with her own clit as she sucked off her husband. Before long, Ryan groan in delight as he shot his load in her mouth. Laura swallowed, then kissed his penis once before kissing his mouth.

“That was well worth waiting for.” She said, “You have a very fine cock.”

“Wait until you see what it can do.” He answered.

They laid there a short while, just cuddling and kissing, but the feel of their naked bodies against each other was turning them on again. It was not long before Ryan was standing hard again. He looked lovingly into Laura’s eyes, as he pushed himself gently inside her. She moaned softly as he entered her, then as he started sliding in and out, going deeper each time, she moaned louder.

As he finally pushed his entire length inside her, she cried out, “Oh yes. Oh, that’s magnificent.”

He continued to pump in and out, building speed, as the pleasure built, his balls slapping against her. Just as he felt his climax approaching, Laura cried out as she spasmed around him, taking him over edge. He groaned in delight as he shot his seed deep in her pussy.

They laid there a while, in the aftermath of their orgasms, looking at each other and each excitedly anticipating the sexual bliss they were going to have, not just that night, but on their honeymoon, and for the rest of their lives.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for not putting more detail into the wedding planning and wedding day, but as a British woman, I'm unable to descibe American weddings from a male point of view.


End file.
